Here In Your Arms
by anthemofagirl
Summary: Kurt drags his friends to the beach because a certain lifeguard catches his eye. Inspired by the Darren Criss shirtless sex riot. ;


Here In Your Arms

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Rating: PG-13?

Setting: AU in the sense that Kurt and Blaine never met at Dalton, summer before senior year.

Summary: Kurt drags his friends to the beach because a certain lifeguard catches his eye. Inspired by the Darren Criss shirtless sex riot. ;)

Lots of thanks to Sarah of course! for being my beta and encouraging me to actually publish this! :)

Disclaimer: The only type of Glee I own is in dvd form, all the characters are owned by RIB and Fox and no copyright infringement is intended!

Chapter 1

Kurt didn't usually like beaches, what with the sand getting in places it should never be and the water drying out your skin, yet he still found himself pulling up to the parking lot of the beach about half an hour away from Lima, and killing the ignition to his Navigator.

"Kurt! The song wasn't even over yet!" Quinn protested from the passenger's seat, turning to glare at him.

"I know," he said apologetically, knowing that was one of his pet peeves as well, "but you could barely hear it with Rachel wailing over it anyway," he pointed out, ignoring an indignant 'Hey!' from the backseat as he reached over and pulled out a small mirror from the glove compartment to check his hair and position his sunglasses correctly. "Come on," he announced, as he put the mirror back and climbed out of the car, closely followed by Tina, who promptly handed over his beach bag, and he grinned in thanks. Rachel, Finn, and Quinn emerged from around the corner of the car and Kurt locked it before pocketing his keys and turning to look over at the beach in the horizon.

"Wow this place is gorgeous, Kurt," Tina said to him as the five of them left the parking lot and made their way over to the beach.

"Thanks, but I can't take credit for finding it."

"Yeah, Puck brought us and the rest of the guys here last weekend. He said it was the perfect place to pick up chicks," Finn added, wincing as Rachel jabbed him in his lower gut.

Kurt rolled his eyes and grimaced as he felt his feet sink into the hot sand, already making its way into places he didn't want it to be. He scanned the beach for an empty location to place their chairs and Quinn came over, linking her arm in his. "What about there?" she asked, pointing to a clearing between a few groups.

"Huh?" he asked, currently looking in the opposite direction, before seeing where she was pointing at. "Uh, n-no. That's…too close to the water," he said distractedly before looking elsewhere and then practically shouted, "There!" having managed to find an empty spot further away from the shore.

Quinn turned to face him and he was sure she was furrowing her brows beneath her oversized sunglasses at him, but said nothing as he pulled her along to the location with the others closely following behind. Kurt stood and turned to face the water again, a tall lifeguard chair clearly visible in his peripheral vision and he was glad this location hadn't been taken already. He was also glad his sunglasses worked to hide his constant glances over at the lifeguard chair as he set up his beach chair and placed his bag down.

Tina and Quinn placed their chairs to the left of his and he sat down with them as they began to pull things out of their own beach bags. Rachel instructed Finn on the placement of their own chairs on Kurt's opposite side, with her insisting that she sit on the outside, that way Finn wouldn't block her sunlight and leave her with a weird tan.

Kurt would've protested that instead he'd be the one in Finn's shadow, but at the moment he was distracted by a small group of lifeguards chatting at the lifeguard tower further away from the currently empty lifeguard chair nearby. There were two boys and two girls, each pair in identical uniforms, the girls in their red one-piece and small red shorts, and the boys in their white tank tops emblazoned with a large red cross, and their red shorts; yet Kurt's eyes narrowed in on the one with curly hair, unmistakable even from so far away.

"Uh Kurt?" Tina asked, as she applied sunscreen on her shoulders. With no response Tina nudged Quinn who looked over at Kurt who seemed to be gaping at something with his mouth open, and then followed his gaze.

Quinn suddenly burst out laughing and said, "Ohhh now I get it!"

"What?" the remaining four of them said, including Kurt who had abruptly turned away at the sound of her laughter, now staring at the cheerleader. "When you said the beach was 'gorgeous' you weren't talking about the beach, were you?" Quinn said to him, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"What are you talking about?" he replied, trying to seem as casual as possible. "It is gorgeous, look," he half gestured to the open space in front of them, avoiding her gaze.

"Kuuuurt!" she teased in a sing-song voice.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, confused.

"Oh my god, this is why you didn't want to go sit over there!" she pointed at the spot she had suggested earlier. "Because you can't see it from there!" At this she was giggling again, ignoring Finn's clueless 'See what?'

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurt hissed, his face flushing red all the way to his ears as he reached down for his bag to busy himself.

"Quinn, stop laughing and tell us what's going on," Tina said with mild impatience.

"Oh, Kurt, look!" Quinn said in a hurried hush. Kurt looked up and saw the four lifeguards leaving the tower. Two had bags with them and seemed to be leaving while the other two were lingering, saying goodbye to the two before resuming conversation with each other.

"What? What is it? What're we looking at?" Finn asked again.

"Finn move, I can't see!" Rachel said, pulling him back as she tried to get a better view, though she had no idea where to look.

"Oh no," Kurt said quietly to himself, putting his head down and fumbling with the magazine currently in his hands. Of the two remaining lifeguards, the girl remained at the tower and the curly haired boy was currently making his way over to the tall chair that was not too far off from them.

Tina seemed to have figured out what was going on as she began giggling along with Quinn. "Will you hush, you two!" Kurt glared at them from beneath his sunglasses.

"Okay someone tell me what is going on!" Rachel whined, clearly regretting her decision to sit at the end.

"Kurt totally has a crush on the lifeguard. It's the one coming over here, isn't it Kurt?" Quinn asked excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat as she squeezed his arm and shook him.

All five of them stared as the lifeguard approached, waving at a few people he seemed to know, and Kurt bit his lip, admiring the way his biceps glistened in the sun. His dark skin contrasted perfectly against his white tank top and Kurt wondered if the skin underneath the shirt was as tan as the exposed body parts and he felt heat rushing up to color his cheeks, cursing the fact that he was so pale.

Finn, now clued in to what was going on, squinted his eyes at the shorter boy now taking his position up on the chair. "Oh yeah, that guy was here the last time we came," he said aloud, not knowing that it was going to elicit squeals from all the girls.

"Oh my god!" Rachel exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Kurt! You have to go talk to him!"

"Be quiet, everyone is starting to stare!" Kurt said, his face beet red and none of it due to the heat. To his horror, the boy turned and looked over at the group of them from up in his chair, causing more fits of giggles from the girls, while Kurt tried to shrink in his chair. Quinn waved up at him and he waved back, flashing them a grin. Despite pretending not to have noticed, Kurt definitely didn't miss the gesture and let out a shaky "Oh boy." The boy's gaze lingered a little longer on the group of them before returning to the front.

"Kurt you have got to go talk to him!" Tina encouraged.

"What? No, he's probably straight," Kurt responded, turning back to his magazine, opening it up and flipping to the page where he had left off. He had already convinced himself of this, and was absolutely _not_ going to get his hopes up.

"I can go check if he's straight," Quinn offered, earning a slap on the arm from Tina. "Ow! I'm serious! Tina and I will go prance around and see if he notices. That grin was obviously directed at _someone_ in this group," she pointed out. "Now we just need to figure out whom," she stated, looking for confirmation. Kurt sighed, not willing to consent to her plan, but Quinn took that as a yes anyway. "Come on Tina," she said, standing up to pull off her white sundress, while she adjusted the straps of her pink and white striped bikini. Tina looked apologetically to Kurt while she shimmied out of her own dress, revealing her navy blue one-piece bathing suit.

"You know this is all for your own benefit," Tina pointed out with a smile, grabbing Quinn's outstretched hand.

"You'll thank us later!" Quinn shouted over her shoulder as the two girls ran off towards the shore, laughing. Kurt sighed and shook his head softly chuckling at the two.

"Hey Kurt you got any sunscreen? I forgot mine," Finn asked.

"Of course you forgot it, the only thing you brought were snacks, and you ate those on the drive here," Kurt chided him.

"I was hungry," Finn protested. "And that's not true, I brought the football!" he held it up as proof.

Kurt shook his head with a small chuckle. "This is why I told you to pack a beach bag, Finn," Kurt said with childlike affection. "I bet you even forgot your towel, right?" he asked looking over at the taller boy with a raised eyebrow, before digging in his beach bag.

Finn slumped in his chair guiltily and said, "Oh. Yeah, sorry," hanging his head low.

"It's okay, I knew you would, so I brought one for you too," Kurt said with a light smile, throwing it over at Finn, who grinned as he caught it and said thanks, tucking it under his head like a pillow. "Here," he said, handing over the bottle of sunscreen, "And don't forget to get the back of your neck this time," he added, remembering how Finn had forgotten last weekend.

"Thanks dude," Finn grinned appreciatively, uncapping the bottle.

Kurt nodded at him, and leaned his head back against his chair, his eyes darting over to the lifeguard's chair on the left. To his surprise, the boy atop of it was currently looking over at them, at least it seemed that way, he couldn't tell exactly where his eyes were because of the sunglasses he wore, but Kurt flushed red nonetheless. He stared for a moment longer, trying to search for the pair of eyes beneath the shades, before Rachel got in the way as she passed by and took Quinn's empty chair beside him.

"Kurt," she said calmly, clearly waiting for him to stop being distracted. "Come on let's lay out our towels so we can tan."

At this Kurt sat up straighter and his eyes once again darted over to the lifeguard, then back down to his striped tank top. "Uh, no, well you go ahead. I don't think I'm going to, I'm afraid I'll get burnt and turn red instead."

Rachel giggled and said, "But Kurt, your _face_ is turning red!" she gasped. "Oh wait," she turned over her shoulder to glance at the lifeguard, smirking as she teased him, "You're not embarrassed he'll see you, are you? Because if anything, you should be flaunting your assets," she nodded matter-of-factly. "We do our exercise routines together Kurt, I know you've got muscles, you can't deny it!" she added before he could protest.

"Rachel," he sighed, trying to think of how best to deter her, when Quinn and Tina came running back, soaked and laughing and out of breath.

"Well," Quinn started, sitting on Tina's lap since Rachel was in her seat, "I think it's safe to say he's gay," she stated, looking at Tina for confirmation, grinning when the Asian girl laughed and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Or maybe he just doesn't like you," Kurt shrugged, flipping a page in his magazine without looking up.

"No Kurt, we weren't the only ones trying to get his attention," Tina piped up.

"You shouldn't even be trying to get his attention, you have a boyfriend," Kurt snapped back.

"Hey I had no intentions of actually engaging in any form of contact, I was just trying to see if he seemed straight," the junior replied calmly. "And I don't think he is."

"Then he's probably got a girlfriend," Kurt replied nonchalantly.

"Kurt!" the two girls protested loudly.

"Stop making excuses and acknowledge that this guy is very possibly gay and could very possibly be your future boyfriend and is very possibly looking over at you right now!" Quinn said in a frantic whisper, a squeal escaping her at the end.

"So maybe he was following you two since you stopped frolicking around over there, and he is interested in you after all," Kurt rambled, his voice trailing off as the boy's gaze met his once again. Kurt bit his lip and the lifeguard flashed him a grin once again before Kurt's magazine slipped between his legs and fell into the sand, causing the curly haired boy to chuckle.

"Yup, definitely gay," Quinn said with a smirk, causing the other girls to giggle excitedly together.

Kurt reached down to retrieve his magazine, scowling as he wiped the sand off, hating that even on inanimate objects the grains managed to squeeze their way into places it didn't belong, like the cracks in the pages. He sighed and dropped his magazine in his lap in defeat, thinking he'd just have to borrow Mercedes' copy later.

He put it away in his beach bag and Finn sat up. "Hey cool, you're done. Since you're not going to tan with Rachel anymore, wanna throw the football around with me?" his brother asked, clearly having gotten bored from just sitting there. "Please?" he added hurriedly. Kurt felt bad having dragged Finn along, even though he had technically only extended the invitation out of courtesy and it was Rachel who'd insisted he join them, leaving Finn unable to say no to either of them.

"We can all play!" Rachel suggested.

"Okay, how about boys against girls. Me and Kurt against you three," Finn suggested.

"That's not fair, Kurt was a football player too!" Rachel protested.

"Yeah, as a kicker," he corrected, "for one game. It hardly counts, and it won't be useful in a game of catch," he pointed out.

"So is that a yes on a game then?" Finn asked brightly, standing up and passing the football between his hands.

"Sure," Kurt sighed, standing up and slipping out of his sandals and placing them in his beach bag. He decided to take off his sunglasses because he didn't want to lose them and also dropped them in the bag.

"Yes!" Finn said, walking towards the shore again with Rachel, and Quinn running full speed ahead to get positioned.

Tina lingered behind with Kurt and said, "Seriously Kurt, I think he might be interested."

"Can we just drop it please? I can't just approach him," he said anxiously. This was Ohio and Kurt was one of the only openly gay kids in his town, he couldn't just ask a guy out, that was just like asking to be taunted and rejected all at once. Besides, the guy was probably straight, he reminded himself. Tina soothed his arm in understanding before splitting up to meet up with Rachel and Quinn who were several feet away from Finn.

As soon as Kurt caught up to Finn, the taller boy placed his arm around his shoulder and hunched over him as if they were in a football huddle. "Okay, here's what we're going to do, I'm going to throw the ball so they catch it, and then they're going to throw it back, and once they do, you run to their side where I'll pass it to you and then you throw it back to me, okay?"

"Finn, it's just me," Kurt said, squirming out from under him and standing up straight again. "And we're just playing catch, remember?"

"Yeah but it's funner to play keep away," Finn said, grinning as if he were a child again.

Kurt shook his head chuckling as he said, "Okay, okay fine. But any retribution will be directed towards you."

"What?" Finn said, cocking his head to the side in question.

"C'mon we're waiting!" Rachel yelled out to them.

From where they were standing Kurt could see the lifeguard post from here, and if he'd thought the view was great from behind, he was so wrong now that he had a better look from the front. He instantly regretted putting his sunglasses away since his staring was now painfully obvious, and it didn't help that the curly haired boy seemed to be staring down at him too. This time he wore a different smile, not that stupid boyish grin but a more gentle smile, that nonetheless made Kurt weak in the knees, something that would definitely not help Finn's game plan right now.

"Okay Kurt, you ready?" Finn called out to him.

"Uh y-yeah," Kurt responded nodding weakly as he turned away to look straight ahead at the three girls jumping up and down ahead of them. He didn't know if he was imagining the boy watching him, or if it was just him being paranoid. It couldn't be wishful thinking because he did not want the boy to be watching him now, he'd probably make a fool of himself.

Kurt focused as the game officially started with Finn softly throwing the football to Rachel who'd caught it, jumping up and down and squealing at her accomplishment. The brunette had then passed it to Quinn who was looking over at Kurt. He nodded, ready for her to throw it and couldn't help but glance up at the lifeguard again, who was currently watching Quinn intently. Kurt's heart sank, figuring that he was right, the guy must be straight after all. He hated this feeling of disappointment, especially after he'd told himself not to get his hopes up and tried to convince himself that there was no way he'd be gay.

"Ready Kurt?" Quinn called out to him.

Kurt shook his head to clear his thoughts and nodded again once, breathing deeply to try and get rid of his disappointment and held out his arms, waiting for the ball. The cheerleader positioned her hands on the ball and threw it in the air, watching as it flew towards Kurt and he managed to catch it just by the tips of his fingers. He looked over at Finn, who's eyes were wide with anticipation as he said, "Okay, now dude!"

At his words, Kurt tossed the ball over to Finn and broke out at a run towards the girls, who immediately let out cries of "Hey!" and "I knew it!" as they began running towards Finn. Once on opposite ends, Kurt turned and faced Finn who was quickly being surrounded by the girls and Kurt barely had time to prepare himself before he saw the ball spiraling towards him. He outstretched his arms and cradled the ball his arms as it slammed against his chest, wincing a little at the stinging on his chest.

Already Rachel and Quinn had abandoned Finn and were already charging towards him and with a mangled cry he threw the ball back in Finn's direction. Without much time to prepare, and with Finn distracted by Tina, the ball landed a few feet away from them all, and Finn let out a yell, diving around Tina to reach for it. Once the ball had left Kurt's hands, Rachel and Quinn had abandoned their charge for him and were already scrambling to get the ball currently rolling lopsidedly towards them.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the sight Finn on the ground, elbowing his way over to the ball as the three girls squealed and ran towards it, with Quinn getting there first, holding it high above her head with a triumphant "Aha!" Her victory was short lived, however, as Finn stood up on his feet, and managed to pluck the ball from her hands easily as he towered over her. "Hey!" she cried, as Finn ran with the ball, heading towards Kurt.

At the sight of the taller boy running at him Kurt shook his head and said, "Finn, no," and backed away as quickly as he could, running right into someone and knocking them down. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Kurt began as he turned around to help the person up, picking up the fallen sunglasses and his breath catching in his throat once he realized it was the male lifeguard. Now sans sunglasses, a huge pair of gorgeous hazel eyes stared up at him beneath dried out curls. As if not believing it was actually him, Kurt looked up at the lifeguard chair to see it was now empty, and its occupant was currently chuckling on the ground below him. Kurt had feared that he'd be disappointed once he saw the olive skinned boy up close but he was completely wrong; he was even more gorgeous up close than he was from a distance. "U-uh let me help you up, I'm s-sorry," he mumbled again, extending his arm hesitantly.

The boy took his hand and immediately Kurt felt the warmth radiating from the boy. He's just been sitting in the sun, that's all, Kurt told himself. "Thanks," the boy said, as he pulled himself up. Kurt definitely noticed that it took a while longer than usual for the boy to let go of his hand before he began brushing the sand off himself. Now with the opportunity to see him up close, Kurt could take in every detail that he'd missed from afar. He could see the muscles in his arms flexing as he brushed off the sand on his red shorts, and the white uniform tank was certainly a lot tighter than he could tell from far away, now able to see the clearly defined lines of abs beneath it. Once he was done cleaning himself off, the boy quickly ran his hands through his curls and his lips curled up in a hint of a smirk as he caught Kurt staring.

"I-I'm sorry," Kurt repeated again, looking away as his face flushed red, hoping he could get away with blaming it on the heat. "Are my friends, are w-we bothering you?" Kurt questioned, wondering why he'd left his post. Kurt's heart skipped a beat when the boy grinned again.

"No, you're fine, you're all fine," he said calmly. "I'm just switching positions with Maggie," he pointed over his shoulder in the direction of the lifeguard tower. Sure enough, as Kurt tore his eyes away from his, he could see the female lifeguard walking over towards them. "We switch every so often so we're not in the sun the entire time," he explained.

"Oh," Kurt let out in a shaky breath, a mixture of relief and disappointment rolled into one. He looked down at his hands, noticing he was still holding his sunglasses and said, "Oh! I'm so sorry, here" and held them out for him. The boy took the sunglasses from Kurt, his fingers brushing over Kurt's and causing electricity to jolt throughout his body. "U-um if they're damaged or scratched or something, I don't mind replacing them," Kurt rambled, trailing off when the boy chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, they're fine," he said, pocketing them with a shrug, grinning at him. Kurt only managed to give a nervous laugh in response. "My name's Blaine," the lifeguard said, offering his hand.

"Kurt," he replied, tentatively reaching out and shaking his hand, more sure that the warmth coming from him could not be just from the heat.

"Hey Blaine," the female lifeguard, Maggie, said cheekily as she approached the pair. Blaine smiled back and said hello, chuckling when she nudged him before she left and climbed the post up to the chair nearby.

"Help!" Kurt recognized Finn's strangled cries.

"Uh, I think your boyfriend needs help," Blaine said, pointing over Kurt's shoulder.

"What?" Kurt said in confusion and surprise, turning around to see Finn being dragged into the water by the two brunettes while Quinn tried to wrestle the ball from where it was currently tucked into him. Kurt burst out laughing, both at the sight and also at the title Blaine had given Finn. "He is _not_ my boyfriend," Kurt said laughing, shaking his head vigorously.

"Oh," Blaine replied, a mixture of emotions written all over his face that Kurt couldn't make out. "It's just that – you guys were here last weekend, right? And I saw you two leave in the same car together…Oh god I'm sorry, I swear I'm not a stalker!" Blaine said, panicking and waving his hands in front of him. "It's just – I can see everything from up there," he gestured to the lifeguard post, "and I saw you and you were – well yeah, and oh god I should stop talking now," he said, sliding his hand down his face in humiliation.

Kurt bit down on his lower lip trying to keep from laughing and said, "Finn is my brother. My step-brother actually, but yeah, just my brother," Kurt hurriedly clarified, unable to believe that Blaine remembered him from last weekend.

"Oh," Blaine said again, though this time it was clearly one of relief as he let out a laugh. "Well that's good," he said carefully, "because if you were into tall guys, I'd have no shot in hell," he replied with a grin.

Kurt did nothing but stare at the shorter boy in front of him with his mouth hanging open in surprise before he snapped it shut, his face burning red all the way up to his ears and down his neck. He noticed Blaine's smile fade a little and his hazel eyes grew wider with confusion and then rejection.

"Well I mean, who doesn't want them tall, dark and handsome," Kurt said nonchalantly. "But two out of three isn't so bad," he said, trying to mask his nerves with a deliberate smile at Blaine. Instantly the grin on his face was back, causing an eruption of butterflies in Kurt's stomach.

"Kurt! I need you!" Finn cried out again. "Ow! What was that for?" he heard Finn say as Kurt turned and noticed Quinn smacking him upside the head. The three girls were now beaming over at Kurt, with Rachel even giving him a thumbs up and Quinn winking in his direction.

"Oh god," Kurt muttered, embarrassed, though Blaine chuckled and waved over at them, causing them to giggle and squeal excitedly, and forget all about the football in Finn's arms. "I'm sorry, my friends are a little…enthusiastic about everything," it was the best way Kurt could describe them, and was quite possibly an understatement.

"I can tell," Blaine chuckled. "And tell your blonde friend that although she is very pretty, I'm more interested in a certain blue-eyed someone," Blaine said, casually, though the raise in his eyebrows gave away his anxiousness.

"Oh," Kurt said softly, his eyes widening in surprise. "Well, I'm sure this someone would be just as interested in getting to know you if they had your phone number," Kurt replied, his voice catching in his throat as he realized what he'd just done.

"Well of course!" Blaine threw his hands up in the air expressively, causing Kurt to giggle. "I don't have a pen on me but there's one back at the tower if you want to follow me?" he asked, the tone going from playful to anxious in a second.

"S-sure," Kurt nodded weakly, turning back to look over at his friends who were now playing around in the water, tossing the ball back and forth to each other.

"Come on," Blaine replied, grabbing on to Kurt's right hand and pulling him towards the lifeguard tower. Their positioning was awkward, with both of them grabbing onto the wrong hand, but neither of them really wanting to let go.

Once they'd reached the tower, Blaine said, "Wait here," and went inside the tower. From the open door he could see Blaine crouched down and ruffling through his bag and Kurt took this moment to see the way even out of direct sunlight in the lightless room this boy was still so radiant. Blaine seemed to have found what he was looking for and looked up to see Kurt watching him and instead of finding it weird, smiled back at him, before standing up and climbing over the railing, jumping down to land beside Kurt.

"Here," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand once more and facing his palm up as he scribbled his number on it. "I'd suggest writing it somewhere else before you get in the water and it washes off," Blaine said, before hastily adding, "Or, unless that was your plan all along or something…"

"N-no!" Kurt replied right away. "I'll go put it in my phone right now," he smiled, reassuringly, his smile growing at the return of Blaine's.

"Maybe next time I can join you and your friends and even out the playing field a little," he joked before shaking his head and saying, "Oh god I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invite myself or anything and – "

"Blaine," Kurt cut him off sharply with a chuckle. How was it that this incredibly gorgeous guy managed to be such a dork at the same time? "It's okay, I've got your number, and you'll definitely be hearing from me, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine nodded, smiling again. "I'm sorry, but I'm still on duty so…" he trailed off, tilting his head back at the tower behind him.

"Yeah, I understand," Kurt nodded, slightly disappointed yet he couldn't help but feel elated all the same. "I'll…call you?" he questioned, unsure of how this all went.

"I'd like that," Blaine grinned, climbing back up the tower instead of going around and up the ramp. "See you, Kurt," he called out.

"Bye Blaine," Kurt said, as he turned around and headed carefully back to their row of chairs, glancing back to see that Blaine was leaning against the railing of the tower, clearly watching him walk away. He bit his lip to keep from grinning too hugely as he reached his chair and pulled out his phone from within his beach bag, quickly punching in the number written on his hand, saving the new contact and bringing his phone up to his chest to squeeze it with a grin on his face. If this is what coming to the beach entailed, he figured he wouldn't mind the sand so much.


End file.
